


Coffee Shops & Late-Night Talks

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Extended 1x06 scene, Extended Scene, Post-Terrible Dates, Venji - Freeform, conflicted!victor, deep talks, flirty banter, hurt!Benji, they comfort eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: After what had turned out to be one of the most humiliating and disappointing nights of his life (second to driving through the Wendy's), Benji stays at Brasstown to avoid seeing Derek. There ends up being a surprise visitor, who also had a rather disappointing night.(Basically...Benji and Victor have a deep talk about their equally shitty nights, and comfort eachother.)
Relationships: Victor Salazar & Benji Campbell, Victor Salazar/Benjamin "Benji" Campbell, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Coffee Shops & Late-Night Talks

When the door to the coffee shop opens, Benji tenses up...expecting to see a very angry Derek walk in. He was supposed to meet Derek at the concert after he finished cleaning up, but honestly...he didn't have any intentions of doing that. 

The last person he wanted to see walk through that door right now was his boyfriend, who was a total dick to him tonight.

He finds himself sighing in relief when Victor walks through the door instead. A small part of him was hoping it would be the younger boy.

He raises an eyebrow, turning to lean against the counter, "What are you doing here?" he asks softly, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice.

Victor laughs softly, putting his hands in his pockets, "I could ask you the same thing..."

"How did 'Trattoria de Benji' go?" He asks in an exaggerated italian accent as he walks around the counter, leaning against it.

Benji shrugs, "Fine."

Victor gives him an unconvinced look, "Just fine?"

Benji nods, "Yeah...just fine."

Victor raises an eyebrow, "Something tells me you're lying to me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're doing that thing where you tense up whenever you lie about something." Victor points out, gesturing to Benji's stiff appearance.

"I don't do that." Benji says defensively, making a face.

"Yes, you do. And then you make that face..." Victor points out, gesturing to Benji's facial expression.

Benji pouts, and Victor chuckles.

"Regardless of whether you admit it or not, I can tell something is bothering you. If you want to talk about it...I'm here." Victor says, offering him a soft smile.

Benji looks down, fidgeting with his hands nervously, "Do you think that anniversaries are, uh...heteronormative rom-com bullshit?"

When he's met with silence, he looks up to see Victor giving him a confused look.

"Uh...no. I have always thought that anniversaries were universal milestones for all couples." 

Benji nods, eyes still focused on the ground, "Right? That's what I thought, too. And then Derek laughed at me for mentioning ours."

"He...laughed at you?"

"Yeah..." Benji breathes out, "And then he proceeded to say that only morons really took them seriously."

Victor frowns, "At the risk of insulting someone's significant other...that was a really dick thing to do."

Benji manages a small smile at that, "It's okay...you aren't wrong."

His face falls again, "I just feel, dumb...for taking it all so seriously...for spending hours decorating the coffee shop and making that stupid meaningful meal."

Victor pushes himself off of the counter, walking forward, "Benji...don't feel dumb. It isn't dumb to be a romantic."

Benji shrugs, and Victor sighs, "I'm serious. Benji...you being a romantic makes you ten times more of a catch than you already are. There's no reason to be ashamed of caring so much."

Benji looks up to meet Victor's eyes, and Victor feels his heart sink at how broken up Benji looks.

"You really think I'm...a catch?" Benji asks quietly.

Victor raises an eyebrow, "I mean...duh. Who wouldn't? You're one of the greatest people I've ever met."

Benji smiles, looking down at the ground shyly.

"And honestly...if Derek doesn't see how crazy lucky he is to have someone like you, then it's his loss. Because you're...really great." Victor professes.

Benji laughs softly, looking up to meet Victor's eyes. He finds his heart racing at the sincerity in his gaze.

"Thank you, Victor, I...really needed to hear that tonight." Benji admits.

Victor smiles, "Well...you should hear it all the time, but...especially tonight. I mean...if someone went through all that effort for me on our first anniversary...I'd propose on the spot." he jokes, earning a laugh from Benji.

"It's comforting to find someone else who also takes all of this as seriously as I do. Mia is a...really luck girl." Benji says, and Victor sighs.

"Yeah...the luckiest." He whispers, turning his focus onto organizing the sugar packets next to him.

Benji furrows his eyebrows together, "You're doing it again...your uncomfortable scrunch face."

Victor is silent, so Benji speaks up again, "I'm going to assume that your special date didn't go so well tonight?" he guesses.

"You know...it's almost scary how well you know me." Victor laughs, putting down the sugar packet in his hand and leaning against the counter.

Benji smiles, folding his arms over his chest, "So...what happened?"

Victor looks at the ground, sighing, "I kind of panicked at the last second and...brought Felix with me to Mia's house..."

"Oh..." Benji says, cringing.

"Yeah, so Mia was not too happy with me, and then I tried to get out of my own head and just do it but...I couldn't," Victor whispers, "I feel like such a loser."

Benji shakes his head, "Hey...you're not a loser for not being ready, Victor. You don't have to rush into anything you aren't ready for. And I'm sure Mia would understand."

"How can she understand when I don't even understand how I feel?" 

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" Benji asks.

Victor shrugs, "I just...I don't know. I thought I choked because I wasn't ready but, now...I don't know."

Benji gives him a concerned look, but doesn't push for answers. Instead, he changes the subject.

"Well...just know that you aren't a loser, at all. You're a great guy, Victor. And you don't need to sleep with someone to prove that." Benji reassures him.

Victor looks up to meet his eyes, smiling, "Thanks."

He shifts his gaze to beside Benji, where there are several cups of latté sitting on the counter. He raises an eyebrow, "Working on your latté art as an excuse to avoid something?" he guesses.

Benji laughs, "You know me so well, too. Yeah...Derek kind of bailed on our date to see the end of his friend's show, so uh...I stayed here doing this to avoid meeting up with him."

Victor smiles sympathetically, "I understand that. I'm actually the self-proclaimed king of avoiding things."

"Nice. Well, since you're also here to avoid something...do you want to give it a try?" He asks, gesturing to the latté.

"I...don't know. The last time you showed me your rendition of latté Derek it ended up looking like Steve Harvey." Victor teases.

Benji rolls his eyes, laughing, "Okay, that's a valid concern...but I've gotten better."

Victor smiles, "Okay."

He walks over to stand beside Benji, who picks up one of the lattés and turns to look at him over his shoulder.

"The trick is...to pour quickly. So...what do you want to make?" Benji asks.

"Hmm..." Victor hums out, thinking, "How about...a meatball."

Benji raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"So ugly...but SO delicious." He continues, quoting Benji's words from earlier in the day.

Benji snorts, rolling his eyes fondly.

Victor picks up the cup and milk, Benji leaning over his shoulder to guide him on what to do. Victor feels his heart racing in his chest at the close proximity between them.

His hand shakes, and he ends up denting the perfect circle that he'd drawn, "Shit."

Benji laughs, "Well...it's no longer a meatball."

"It is too. It's just...a meatball with a bite taken out of it?" He jokes, laughing. 

"True. A VERY artistic choice if you ask me." Benji teases. Victor shoves his shoulder against Benji's, glaring at him.

Victor sighs, "Hey...don't make fun of me. It's not my fault that I got nervous because the master of Steve Harvey latté art is watching over my shoulder." 

Benji smiles, rolling his eyes. He grabs the drawing tool, handing it to Victor, "I don't appreciate you making fun of me. I could fire you, you know."

Victor grabs the tool from his hand, smirking, "You COULD...but you won't. Work would be far less fun without me here."

"You're so right." Benji admits.

Victor locks eyes with Benji, the two of them grinning at eachother.

They spend the next few hours at the coffee shop, making ugly latté art, talking and just enjoying eachother's presence.

Both Victor and Benji know that they have a lot to deal with once they leave, but for now...they savor this small break from reality...where only the two of them exist, in this coffee shop, without a worry in the world.


End file.
